


Whitehall Rumours

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir H shares some rumours with Sir A</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whitehall Rumours

 

 

 

[DA](http://fav.me/d59kn2v)

[tumblr](http://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com/post/98765732303)

 


End file.
